


You Belong to Me

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Sequel to 'A Sense of Belonging', it won't make too much sense if you haven't read that one.It is a stand alone, but there will be more from this AU as long as my interest holds.





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Continues after Blair's release from testing at the Sentinel / Guide Dept, and covers their return to MCU and their first case together...

It was mere days later when Jim and Blair were released from the Sentinel / Guide Department, with Blair having undergone an in-depth health check, mental evaluation and numerous tests to attempt to understand and delineate the extent of his new guide abilities.  As the first projecting empath to be recorded in at least 30 years, he was considered to be a highly prized individual in most circles, but it was an unfortunate fact that in others, particularly amongst unenlightened _mundanes,_ it was more than likely that he would be treated with even more suspicion than ‘normal’ sentinels and guides.  Because of this, and because of the trauma already suffered by the young Guide since his rescue by and bonding with Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison, his release was with the blessing of Director Adam Kingsley of the Sentinel / Guide Dept, but was also conditional on the young man’s continued improvement in the care of his new Sentinel. 

  
Far from being irritated by the implication that his Guide was under threat, Jim was actually very pleased and relieved that the Department’s protective attitude mirrored his own, and provided him with a certain amount of backup should the pair come under unbearable pressure in the future. 

As he tucked his Guide in to his side, in the way they both found comforting and natural, he smiled down at the kid, saying “hey, Chief – freedom at last, and not a Dr Frankenstein in sight!”  This because Blair had been terrified on entering the Department that he would be undergoing intrusive and gruesome experimentation to find out how he worked; especially as the unexpected ‘kinetic energy’ he had been found to possess had led to the accidental death of the Vice detective, Barney Davidson, in the midst of an attempted sexual attack on the young man. 

Blair smiled shyly at his Sentinel, and ducked his head as he felt a slight blush flit over his face, which it often did when he was wrapped up in thoughts of Jim, his lover and protector.   “I’m so glad to be going home” he whispered, loving how that sounded to him, as he had never had the real thing before during his short life.  He felt a warmth spread through him at the thought of his little ‘office’ under the stairs, where Jim had put all his books and papers and which was awaiting a small desk and bookcases to join the old but comfortable futon already there. 

He smiled to himself as he recalled how Jim had hung up his Master’s Certificate, with genuine pride in his Guide’s accomplishment, and had to swallow hard against the lump in his throat which arose at the emotion he felt both for his beloved Sentinel, and his mentor, Dr Eli Stoddard, who had so kindly boxed up his possessions and kept them safe for him during his captivity as Galbini’s slave. 

So much had happened in the short two weeks or so since Jim had found and rescued him.  He was still upset at the death of Detective Davidson, and he knew only too well that it would take a long time until he could come to terms with his actions, but the tests he had undergone at the Department had given him some confidence that he could control his abilities, at least under normal circumstances.  Practicing the meditation techniques he was already familiar with would stand him in good stead; but he tried not to think about abnormal ones, because that only led to turmoil and anxiety. 

As Jim had left his truck in the PD garage when the pair had walked to the Sentinel / Guide Department building, he had had to contact Joel Taggert to ask if the kindly detective would go to the loft to collect clothing and other items for use during their stay, although, as the Director had suggested, Blair had continued to wear the scrubs and gowns provided whilst undergoing the various scans and tests. 

Jim on the other hand had preferred to wear his own clothing, but was only too happy to accompany Blair to all the tests, where appropriate, although there were some expected individual personal counselling sessions to be undergone, when he was forced to kick his heels in impatience until he could be reunited with his Guide. 

Joel had also happily brought the truck round to the Dept parking lot, so Jim and Blair wouldn’t have to go into the PD for another few hours; time in which they could get back some equilibrium and get settled back into the loft. 

  
Gently ruffling the boy’s hair, Jim opened the passenger door of the truck and threw in the small duffle containing their few extra items before putting a hand under Blair’s elbow to hoist him into the seat.  Blair was improving all the time health-wise, and had begun to eat reasonably well during their stay, but he was still underweight, and sore in places where there was deep bruising, even though the worst of the bites and scratches he had suffered had begun to heal nicely.  He smiled his thanks at his Sentinel, and buckled the seat belt ready for their return to the loft.   
  

The short drive back was taken in congenial silence, with each man wrapped in his own thoughts, but with the link humming between them, providing support and comfort.   
  

When Jim pulled up outside 852 Prospect and turned off the engine, Blair turned to look at him fully, and held out his hand.  Jim cradled it in his own, and looked questioningly at the kid, who seemed to want to speak, but was unsure of how it would be received.   
“Hey, kid” he said encouragingly, “don’t be afraid to say what you want.  I know it’s still early days, and you’re getting better all the time, but I won’t get mad or impatient (well, I’ll try not to!), so just go ahead and spit it out OK?”   
Ducking his head again, then straightening up with touching resolve, Blair said “I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you stayed with me during the testing, and how much I truly appreciate you taking me home with you.  I love the loft, and I love you, and I hope I can live up to everything you want from me.”   
Jim was overjoyed at this speech – not only was it one of the longest his young Guide had managed so far, but he felt gratified that the growing feelings he had for the kid were reciprocated.  As far as Jim was concerned, Blair would never again know what it was to be homeless and rootless.  He already had plans as to how their lives could be directed to try and achieve the potential he was sure they had. 

Pulling gently on the hand he was holding, he tugged the kid over to his side, and cuddled the smaller body close.  Feeling the joy and relaxation rolling over him from his Guide’s mind, he smiled somewhat smugly to himself before pushing them apart after long moments.  “Welcome home, Chief!  Let’s go see what we’ve got by way of groceries so you can do some more experimenting on me for dinner.”   
\----------------------------------------  
A little later, after a surprisingly tasty (and enterprising) casserole put together by Blair out of the few ingredients he found in the kitchen storage, Jim settled them both on the sofa in front of the TV to relax for a while before bed. 

  
As they sat comfortably, absently watching a jags replay, Blair shifted a little to turn towards Jim, needing to discuss an important issue that had been worrying him.   
“Jim, I know you said you didn’t mind buying things for me, and I really appreciate it, truly, but will I ever be able to pay you back?  I never looked into how the Sentinel / Guide partnership functioned from a practical point of view, I mean, I didn’t even know I was a guide, and I don’t want to be a constant drain on you.” 

  
Jim looked at him thoughtfully, and decided this was as good a time as any to talk about their future and what it could mean in terms of employment.   
“OK, Chief, I’ll tell you all I can, as much as I understand the position, anyway, but first I need to tell you that you are no ‘drain’ on me as far as I’m concerned.  However, I think you’ll find that things aren’t as hard as you might have believed.   
As far as I know, as soon as the formal announcement is made by the Sentinel / Guide Dept about our true bond and partnership, (which should be any time now), you will get a small expense account to cover incidentals and basic necessities.   
Once we return to the PD, you’ll have to be appointed as a civilian consultant so that we can work together, which will also provide you with a small salary.  I know it’ll seem pretty paltry, but it’s better than nothing, and you may be able to do some research or something at Rainier, so you really don’t need to feel beholden to me.” 

  
Blair was taken aback by Jim’s information.  It was more than he could possibly have imagined, and far more than he had ever had as a struggling grad student.  With a huge smile breaking over his face, he virtually climbed on Jim’s lap to hug him with all his might. “Oh Jim, that’s wonderful!  I’ve never had much money apart from grants.  That’s why I had to have all those extra jobs in bars and such to make ends meet. I never thought I’d get paid for being your partner – it’s like the icing on the cake, man!”   
Jim responded in kind, cuddling his armful of Blair close, while inordinately pleased at the young Guide’s joyful reception of his news.   
“It’s no more than you deserve, kid – actually, you deserve more for getting stuck with me…” and had to duck a playful swat from the kid.  “Hah! Now you’ve asked for it!” he continued, with an evil chuckle, and set about tickling the body wriggling in his arms.  He hadn’t even considered what the reaction might have been if Blair had taken the mock ‘attack’ in the wrong way, but afterwards, he was delighted that Blair had merely dissolved into fits of giggles before crying “Uncle!” because his ribs were aching from laughing so much. 

It felt so good just to horse around, that they both ended up grinning happily at each other.  However, at that moment, Blair surprised himself by yawning hugely, and felt the sudden onset of the tiredness which still plagued him.   
“Time for bed, young’un” said Jim with a smile, and standing, he pulled Blair to his feet.   
“Do you want to have a quick shower before bed?” he asked.  “I could do with one if you want to share….”  
He was pleased when Blair nodded sleepily, and leaned into Jim’s supporting arm to go to the bathroom. 

  
Jim left him to take care of business while he collected a clean tee and boxers for both of them, and then stepped into the bathroom himself to turn on the shower.   
He found Blair had already stripped down to his boxers, and was waiting a little shyly for his Sentinel to come in. Stripping down quickly himself, he helped Blair off with his underwear, and handed him into the shower, where he started matter-of-factly to soap up his Guide, automatically adjusting his touch to accommodate still tender areas, and being carefully unthreatening when reaching his genitals and tender bottom. 

This was the one area in their relationship that he completely understood, but couldn’t help feel some frustration with. Although they had fully bonded once, with him penetrating his Guide, it was only because they had both desperately needed the connection under very trying circumstances, and hadn’t really taken account of Blair’s still very sore and scarred passage at the time.  Not only that, but Blair was still unsurprisingly skittish about overtly sexual touches or approaches; hardly surprising after the months of abuse he had undergone.  It was with real astonishment then that Jim felt his Guide’s gentle touch washing his broad chest, then shyly reaching lower to soap up his cock, which immediately decided to join in the fun. 

  
Taking hold of his Guide’s shoulders, remembering the last time the kid had tried to go down on him, obviously believing it to be his duty to service his rescuer, he tilted Blair’s face up, to find wide blue eyes looking back at him – eyes filled with love and determination.   
“Please, Jim, let me love you” he said softly.  “I’m OK, really – I want to pleasure you!”   
And with that he sank gracefully to his knees, and worshipped Jim’s large and very happy cock.  Unsurprisingly, it took a very short time until Jim came with a moan of deep satisfaction, and, once his legs had stopped feeling like they were going to give way at any moment, he raised the kid to his feet to check for himself that Blair really was OK with what he’d done. 

  
He was relieved and enormously happy to find Blair smiling up at him calmly and, truth be told, a little smugly, before hugging the stuffing out of him.   
Steering them both out of the shower, and wrapping his Guide in a soft towel, he quickly dried himself before helping Blair dry his curly locks.   
After applying the antiseptic ointment to Blair’s various healing hurts – a chore which the kid was getting more and more relaxed with - Jim steered them both to bed, where he tucked Blair under the covers.   
He had fully intended reciprocating with gently loving his Guide, but, since the kid had fallen straight to sleep, he settled for cuddling up close and watching over the peaceful face until finally dropping off himself for a long and healing rest.   
\--------------------------------  
The following morning, Jim awoke to the tickling of Blair-hair under his nose, where the kid’s head was tucked into his shoulder. Grinning a little, he eased the sleep-heavy body down a bit so he could breathe freely, then, succumbing to temptation, and thinking about the kid’s spontaneous love-making in the shower, he began to stroke the pliant body with gentle touches.  At first, the kid seemed to be enjoying the attention, gradually rousing to wakefulness under the Sentinel’s ministrations.  Suddenly, however, as Jim’s fingers slid below the waistband of his boxers, Blair shot upright with a startled cry, and pushed away from Jim, only to stop short and cringe in horror at his reaction.  “Oh, please, don’t hurt me – I’m sorry, so sorry…” and within the space of a single moment he was back to the traumatised slave so recently rescued from Galbini’s clutches. 

  
“Whoa, Chief, it’s OK – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.  I wasn’t thinking.  I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as you gave me last night.  If you don’t want it, it’s OK, really” and he held out his hand unthreateningly to the trembling figure.   
A few moments later, blushing with embarrassment, Blair lowered his gaze, and sighed deeply.  “I’m so sorry, Jim.  It just took me by surprise, and I guess I had a flashback.  They used to come for me at any time, see.  I never knew when I’d be wanted, or what I’d have to do.  It was worse when I was drugged and the effects began to wear off before they’d finished with me……..” his voice tailed off as the horrible memories resurfaced. 

Shifting over carefully, Jim gently took hold of the kid’s shoulders, and, when there was no adverse reaction, he pulled Blair into a gentle hug.   
“I’m sorry, Chief, really.  It’s just hard not to have you close and not want to touch and love you.  I’ll try not to do anything you don’t want.”   
Pulling back a little, Blair looked his Sentinel in the eye, although he was unable to hide the shame within his own eyes.   
“It’s not that I don’t want to have you touch me, honest, Jim.  I love you, I really do.  But please could you give me a little time?  I DO feel OK about making love, but I have to be ready.  I just can’t seem to turn off the bad memories.  Gods, I hope I’ll be able to sometime.....”   
“You will, sweetheart, eventually” came the gentle reply.  “I know it’s hard for you, and I’ll have to make myself hold back.  I’ll try not to take you by surprise again, kid”.   
Blair looked away, then back at Jim.  “You’re so good to me – so understanding, I really don’t deserve it.”  Then, with a slight shake, he said “is it too late to take you up on your offer, or have I blown it for you?  I’d really like for you to touch me now, if you want.” 

  
Smiling happily, Jim was only too glad to oblige, and very slowly began to rub the kid’s upper arms.  “I’d love to, baby.  I’m happy to do as much or as little as you want”.  Taking his cue from the kid’s shy smile and small moans of pleasure, he gradually progressed his touches until they were back at the point where the flashback had kicked in.  At Blair’s nod of agreement, this time he slid his hands beneath the material of his boxers, and slid them down over Blair’s hips.  The kid shifted slightly to accommodate him, then, when the underwear had been kicked off, Jim slowly lowered his face to Blair’s groin.   
Gently nosing and nuzzling for a few minutes until he felt that the kid was truly relaxed and OK with his actions, he took the slightly hardening penis in his mouth, and sucked, gently at first, then with greater strength as he felt Blair react in growing excitement.  Before too long, the kid was fully hard, and with an exclamation of “Oh! Oh! Ooooooooh!” he came with a rush, and collapsed onto the bed.  Grinning smugly and licking his lips, Jim slid up the bed to take the boneless body into his arms. 

  
“How was it for you?” he murmured, chuckling into a curl-covered ear. 

“Amazing!  Absolutely amazing......love you” was the tired reply, and Jim was highly amused when his exhausted Guide began to snore quietly in his arms.   
  

About an hour later, both men had roused enough to slide out of bed and go down to the bathroom, which they entered hand-in-hand.   
“I’m going to grab some clean underwear, Chief” said Jim.  “Why don’t you start the shower and I’ll join you in a second.”   
Smiling, Blair nodded and did as asked, after using the commode, and then looked at his reflection in the mirror as he rinsed his hands before having a quick shave.   
When Jim returned with the clean clothing, he moved up behind Blair, and smiled at their combined reflections.   
“You know, kid, your hair’s getting fairly long now.  Do you want to get it cut, or grow it out?”   
Cocking his head to one side, Blair replied “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to grow it out.  It’s been a while since I wore it long, although I don’t ever remember it being short when I was a kid travelling with Naomi.”  What he was really thinking was that it would help hide the awful chain tattoo round his neck, and it was always useful to hide behind long hair in embarrassing situations.....!   
“That’s absolutely fine with me” said Jim, secretly pleased with his Guide’s decision.  Although he had had no intention of forcing his opinion on his still wary and submissive partner, he really loved the look and feel of the soft curls, which were a dark, rich auburn in colour, with red highlights he could lose himself in.   
“The PD won’t expect me to cut it, will they?” said Blair, on an afterthought.   
“Tough if they do” replied Jim. “You’re a civilian, so they have no say.  If we like it, then it stays, OK?”   
Blair smiled happily.  “Thanks, Jim.  I’d really like to grow it, then.  Although it’ll be a while until it’s long enough to tie back”.   
“Sure, kid.  By the way, I don’t mean to ask out of turn, but I’d have thought you’d have had some chest hair there, Chief.  You seem to have the beginnings of a bit of a pelt...”   
He could have bitten his tongue at the tactless comment when Blair went quiet, and blushed before answering.   
“Actually, it was getting fairly thick before Galbini took me” he whispered, pinking in shame, “but he didn’t like chest hair, so they used to wax it.  Hurt like a son of a bitch.”   
“Oh Chief” said Jim, gathering him into a hug.  “I’m sorry, kid.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  I should learn to keep my big mouth shut!”   
“It’s OK, Jim, really.  You shouldn’t have to pussyfoot around me all the time.  It’s about time I started getting myself together.  I wasn’t always such a wimp.”   
Nodding encouragingly, Jim squeezed him once more, then they stepped into the shower where they washed each other down quickly but enjoyably before dressing and moving to the kitchen for some breakfast. 

After a companionable meal of coffee, OJ, eggs and toast (and the last of Blair’s meds) they cleared up and prepared to leave for the PD.   
Blair had grown noticeably quieter as the time approached to leave, and Jim, understanding his reticence, but unable to do much about it, simply squeezed his shoulder encouragingly and led the way down to the truck.   
\--------------------------------  
Part 2: _Introducing Blair to the MCU. The First Case_

Running his finger under the collar of the turtleneck sweater he had borrowed from Jim in an attempt to hide the tattoo on his neck, Blair kept himself to himself on the short drive, but Jim knew better than to try and distract him. He knew only too well that each trip to the PD thus far had ended in some type of unpleasantness, so the kid could hardly be blamed for his nervousness.   
On the other hand, there was nothing to stop him sending waves of comfort and support to his unhappy Guide through their link, so he did just that all the way through the drive, the trip to the elevator from the parking garage, right up until they pushed their way through the doors of the MCU.   
They both deliberately worked on blocking the negative thoughts from some of the cops they met on the way (and sentinel hearing caught more than a few adverse comments) but there was also a gratifying number of supportive and cheery greetings too. 

On entering the MCU, Jim immediately sent out his senses to record any potentially upsetting reactions from those present, and was relieved that there were only one or two darker mutterings from a couple of the uniforms there.  Joel, spotting their arrival, moved to greet them with a huge smile of welcome, closely followed by Megan Conner, who looked as if she could eat Blair alive.   
“It’s great to see you”  “Oh Blair, you look wonderful” they said almost simultaneously, and both held out their hands in greeting.  Smiling shyly, Blair glanced up at his Sentinel (just to make sure) then moved forward to be hugged by both of the detectives in turn.   
“Hey, what am I, chopped liver?” huffed Jim, secretly delighted with the honest pleasure in the scene.  Smiling in his turn, he nodded at Rafe and H, who, although rather less effusive in their greetings, grinned and nodded cheerfully at the newcomers. 

  
Just then, Rhonda, Simon’s pretty blond secretary, exited her office and hurried over.  Plainly enchanted by Blair, she held out her hand to him, saying formally “so pleased to meet you properly, Guide Sandburg.”  Blushing furiously, Blair beamed at her in real pleasure as he shook her hand, and Rhonda fell in love even more.  Exchanging looks with Megan, she and the other woman nodded in mutual approbation for Jim’s new partner.  

Naturally, there had to be a down-side, which came when Simon, hearing the commotion in the bullpen, stuck his head round his office door and bellowed in his customary manner for Jim and Blair to come in to see him.   
Shrinking in on himself, Blair lost all trace of the happiness he’d shown during the greetings, and tucked himself behind Jim’s broad back in an attempt to make himself as insignificant as possible.  The reaction wasn’t lost on the other detectives, who shot furtive, unhappy glances in their boss’s direction.   
“See you later, kid, Jim” said Joel, patting Blair on the shoulder in passing.  The others nodded in agreement, and returned to their desks in an attempt to look hard at work, while wanting to eavesdrop on the coming confrontation.   
Draping a supportive arm around Blair’s shoulders, Jim steered him towards Simon’s open door.   
“You wanted to see us, Captain?” he asked formally.   
“Sit down, Ellison.  You too” this directed at Blair, with a less than welcoming expression.  “I was about to call you to see if you ever intended coming back to the unit.  It’s been more than the recommended two weeks bonding leave, you know.”   
“That it has, Sir” replied Jim stiffly, “but under special circumstances the Sentinel / Guide regulations allow for extra time to complete the bond, and our circumstances were nothing if not irregular.”   
“That’s as may be” huffed Simon, “but it would have been good to hear if you were actually intending to return.  I was wondering if I was going to have to transfer in a new detective.  Captain Sullivan in Vice has had to get some new recruits, because Davidson and Mancuso weren’t the only ones to leave the department under suspicious circumstances.  Two others ended up implicated in the aftermath of the Galbini bust.  Seems like there was quite a plot going on to share out his business and work with Kobyoshi to establish a new criminal empire extending right down the coast.”   
Blair couldn’t help but gasp in shock at hearing the names of his two attackers mentioned so casually by Banks.  Ducking his head to hide his embarrassed expression from the Captain, and fervently wishing his hair was longer already, he was grateful for Jim’s supportive grasp on his knee, and concentrated on his internal mantra – ‘I am relaxed, I am calm, I am relaxed.......” until his breathing slowed and his heart rate settled back to something resembling normal. 

  
Casting a concerned glance over his Guide, Jim asked if Simon had any new cases for him, because, if not, he would take Blair down to Personnel to get his paperwork sorted out.   
Simon responded with “no, I’ve kept your desk clear of all but few cold cases, since I thought that, even if you came back, you’d have to be on desk duty until he’s cleared to go out in the field with you. You may as well get on down and get him sorted if he can pass the drug test – hippy freak! – he added under his breath, but not quite quietly enough to escape sentinel ears.   
“Fine!” snapped Jim, and, gathering Blair to him, he left the office without a backward glance. 

As they left the bullpen, after waving distracted goodbyes to the other detectives, Jim spoke.  “You know, Chief, you may not believe it yet, but Simon really was a good friend and Captain before the Galbini situation.  He just needs to get over my bonding, and get used to having you around.”   
“I don’t think so, Jim” responded Blair quietly, a little wary of disagreeing with his Sentinel, but needing to explain what he felt.   
“It’s not just that he doesn’t like me much – I know I’m hardly what he would have chosen as a guide for you – but he’s angry and jealous.  I can feel it” he added hurriedly to head off Jim’s automatic denial.  “I can feel that he loves you, but can’t admit it to himself.  He would have given anything to be your Guide.” 

  
Jim lapsed into silence, and reflected that, much as he didn’t want to believe it, there was no way he could deny what the empath felt, and he knew instinctively that his Guide was telling the truth.  Sighing, he settled Blair more firmly against his side and continued walking.  “It’s OK, Chief.  I believe you, but I don’t want to, and I just hope he can get past this for all our sakes, because, as much as I value him as a friend, no one gets between me and my Guide.  No one!”   
  

A short walk later and they were down in the Personnel Department, where Jim introduced his new Guide to Vera, the office manager. She looked a little askance at the young man, until he smiled shyly at her and held out his hand in greeting, at which she melted on the spot, and handed over the necessary paperwork and regulation manual with a smile and nod of approval.  Turning, she also held out a small cup, and indicated that Blair should provide a urine sample for the routine drug test.  He took it, and headed off in the direction of the toilet nearby, while Jim waited at the desk. 

  
“Congratulations, Sentinel Ellison” said Vera quietly.  “He seems like a really nice young man.  I hope you look after him properly” she added, almost as if she was making sure he was caring correctly for a stray puppy.   
Initially indignant, Jim smiled ruefully when he was beset by the image of Blair’s huge puppy dog eyes. Knowing that his reputation as a ‘hard-ass’ was going to be with him for a good time to come, he couldn’t bring himself to snap back at the prim woman behind the desk.   
“Don’t worry, Vera” he said “I’m well aware that Blair is the best thing that ever happened to me.  I’m going to take care of him, promise!”   
Vera looked down quickly, knowing that she had come over as pretty critical, and had the grace to blush, but stuck to her guns nonetheless.  “See that you do, Detective Ellison!”   
  

Just then Blair came back, holding the sample cup out for her to take.  “I’m sorry it took so long” he said apologetically, “but I only went a while ago....” and was completely astounded when his audience dissolved into laughter.   
“It’s OK, Chief, really!” gasped Jim, “We weren’t laughing at you, honest.....” and he slung his arm round the slim shoulders, throwing a smirk back over his shoulder at Vera, who was still struggling to get herself under control.  ‘God’, thought Jim, ‘it’s so good to just have a joke and enjoy oneself’ and, smiling down at his Guide, they went into the next small office next door where Blair began to fill in the myriad forms he needed to become Jim’s official partner on the job.   
  

Nearly an hour later, Blair set his signature to the last of the forms, and took the booklet back to Vera, who smiled sweetly at him.  “Welcome to the PD” she said, and waved cheerfully as the pair left the room, tucked close together as always.   
  

Knowing that it would take a couple of hours until Blair’s official ID would be ready for collection, Jim suggested they took an early lunch, happily anticipating a quick visit to his favourite drive thru Wonderburger.   
Blair nodded his agreement, and climbed into the truck unaware of the delights awaiting him.   
When they reached their destination, Jim turned to his Guide and asked him what he wanted, only to be taken aback by the look on the young man’s face.   
“Are you joking, man? Couldn’t you just inject the fat straight into your arteries? This stuff is the creation of demons, man – all set up to cause heart attack city!”   
All Jim could do for a moment was open and shut his mouth wordlessly, then he grabbed his torso and curled up in hysterics at the indignant glare on his Guide’s face.   
“Jeez, kid, tell it like it is why don’t you!” he gasped between guffaws of laughter.  “This is one of my favourite treats, Chief, but if you don’t like it, we can go somewhere else – some other time, that is!”   
Blair, vacillating between worry that he had offended the Sentinel, and genuine concern for said Sentinel’s long-term health, looked down at his hands for a moment before answering.   
“Ok, Jim.  I’m sorry for coming over so heavy, man, but that sort of stuff really is bad for you.  I just want what’s best for you, honest.”   
“S’OK, Chief” replied the Sentinel.  “I promise that we can discuss healthy options soon, but please can I order my burger now?  I’ve been looking forward to this all day” he continued, with a convincing whine.   
Blair responded to the joking tone, and answered with a not entirely fake scowl.  “Just as long as it doesn’t remain a habit Jim!” he muttered, pleased when Jim took it in good spirit, and squeezed his knee in companionship.   
So saying, they put in their order, with Blair going for the spicy beanburger with everything, and it amused Jim no end to see his apparently health-conscious Guide tucking in to everything with gusto.   
  

After they were done with the last morsel, Jim disposed of the trash, and they returned to the PD, to find that Blair’s official ID was ready, and the kid clipped it to his shirt with a small smile.   
They entered the MCU to the cheerful greetings of the detectives still there, and Jim settled Blair in the chair he found placed beside his at his desk, certain that it was the work of Rhonda, who was determined to make sure his Guide was made to feel at home.   
Sure enough, minutes after beginning to show Blair the various databases and official forms he would come across on Jim’s PC, the secretary arrived in person with a cup of hot chocolate which she placed before Blair with a smile.   
Before he could even reply in gratitude, Megan arrived the next moment with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, which she presented with a flourish ‘just in case he should feel peckish later!’   
Overwhelmed with the kindness, Blair was embarrassed to feel himself tearing up in gratitude, but was utterly amazed when neither woman displayed the least bit of disgust or offence, simply patting him on the cheek, and telling him to ‘enjoy!’ 

  
Jim looked on with an indulgent smile on his face, happy to see that there were several members of the department who were willing to go the extra mile to make sure the young man felt accepted and at home in the MCU.   
The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, with Jim looking over the old case files he had been given, and showing Blair where to access specific PD sites for future reference.  He was pleased to find that the kid was more than happy with computers, and Jim could see that he would probably be grateful in the long term for his guide’s expertise and research capability.   
  

By the time they were ready to finish for the day, Blair was feeling much more comfortable with his surroundings and less awkward with at least some of the Major Crimes personnel. He smiled up at his Sentinel when Jim suggested he close down the programme he was studying, and they left together, Blair tucked into Jim’s side as was now normal for them.   
Waving goodbye to the few people left in the bullpen, Jim chuckled slightly when he overheard Megan’s comment to Joel. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but Jimbo’s turned into a right mush-ball.  I’d given up on him even acting bloody human!”   
“Yep, that boy’s done him a world of good” came Joel’s reply.  “If only Simon would lighten up a bit, this partnership could turn out to be really good for the unit.”   
  

Reaching the elevator, Jim steered his partner into the empty car and took the opportunity to catch a quick kiss and cuddle.  ‘Mush-ball, huh!’ he thought. ‘Yep, I think she might be right!’   
\-------------------------------------

The next few days passed reasonably calmly, with only a couple of unpleasant moments for Blair when he had the occasional unavoidable brushes with less-than-welcoming cops.  Nothing developed further than a few adverse comments, however, since everyone in the PD now knew of the depth of Ellison’s feelings for his Guide, and also how much greater the range of his senses had become after their bonding, so it was a brave or foolhardy individual who would risk more than a dismissive glance at the young man, let alone attempt any physical response.   
Nevertheless, both men were getting a little stir-crazy with the continued desk duty.  Blair was soaking up information like the proverbial sponge, and was rapidly showing signs of becoming a real asset to investigations, since he could swiftly assimilate the contents of a file and come up with workable suggestions or conclusions, even if they sometimes appeared to come from left field.   
Jim was pleased and proud of his Guide’s intelligence and perspicacity.  Now they needed the opportunity to use their combined skills in the field; except that Banks persisted in keeping the partnership within the confines of the bullpen.   
  

Things came to a head when Blair, who was scanning the case notes relating to an apparently unsolved but possible domestic murder, suddenly peered at Jim over the top of his wire-rimmed glasses, which luckily had survived unscathed from being tucked into the side pocket of the backpack which Eli had stored for him amongst his other possessions.   
“Hey, Jim” he said, raising a questioning eyebrow “did anyone check if the husband had recently started any study courses at the U before Mrs Delaney was killed?”   
“Not that I know of, Chief” came the reply.  “The guy had a fairly good, if not water tight alibi, working late at the office, according to his secretary at the time, and there was nothing more than circumstantial evidence linking him to his wife’s last evening alive.  The jury let him walk on the grounds of reasonable doubt. Why do you ask?”   
“Well, it’s just a thought, but the method used to kill the lady wasn’t as random as the file makes out.  I could be very wrong here, but the slashes the ME describes on her chest sound very much like a sacrificial pattern to me.  I’d have to see the evidence photos to be sure though” he added with a shudder.   
“Sure, Chief if you’re OK with that, here they are.  But what did you mean about study courses?”   
After gazing for some moments at the grisly evidence photos, during which his face grew noticeably paler and faintly greenish tinged, Blair sighed and put the pictures face down on the desk.   
Swallowing hard against the queasy feeling threatening to overwhelm him, he spoke. “Well, Jim, the cuts appear to recreate a traditional ritual design of a Mayan sacrifice, where the victim was killed to encourage fertility in either an individual or the general populace.  If Mr Delaney wanted kids, but wasn’t having any luck, and he had attended the regular Summer School evening anthro class I’m thinking of, he could well have gotten the idea from that.  ‘Course, it’s only a theory.....”   
“Sounds like a good starting point to me” said Jim, gathering up the file.  “I’m going to run this by Banks and see if he’ll let us follow up on your ideas”. 

  
Jim had no intention of permitting an unnecessary confrontation between Banks and his Guide, so he left Blair at his desk and entered Simon’s office alone. 

  
“Well, Jim, what have you got for me?” asked Simon, obviously trying for an affable approach, which was made considerably easier for him without the unsettling presence of Jim’s ‘shadow’.  The kid made him feel uncomfortable on several levels, some of which he really didn’t want to look into too deeply in case he didn’t like what he found in his own personality.   
Although he knew he should be overjoyed that his friend had finally found a compatible guide, he hated the thought that first off it wasn’t him (and he would have loved the role, although in all honesty he knew his Guide capabilities were minimal), and secondly that not only was the kid truly beautiful, and apparently seriously clever, but he was also deeply damaged in such a way that Simon couldn’t see him being accepted in the PD, or, more to the point, by himself; a fact that seriously worried him as he had always believed himself to be tolerant and broad-minded. 

Studying one of his favourite cigars, and looking forward to lighting it as soon as he left the building, he grinned up at his detective, waiting for Jim’s answer.   
  

“Well, Simon, it’s the old Delaney case from two or three years ago.  An apparent domestic murder which was never proven, although there seemed to be other factors according to Dan Wolf (the ME) and the guys in Homicide, which is why it got kicked up to us.  We’ve been going through it again, and Blair’s had some really good ideas I think we should follow up on.  I’d like to go back out in the field.....” 

  
And that’s as far as he got before Simon growled “What do you mean ‘Blair’s had ideas’, huh? He’s been here two minutes and he thinks he can investigate a case.  Are you serious, Detective?” 

Drawing himself up to parade rest, Jim’s face settled into an expressionless mask.  “Yes, Sir.  I’m very serious.  My Guide is a highly intelligent and educated anthropologist, and I believe he has the capability and intuitive insight to be a great asset to the department.  Permission to carry on, Sir!”   
Banks was furious, but, short of transferring the pair to another department, he had no solid grounds for keeping them tied to a desk any longer, so he nodded his agreement with a very disgruntled air.  Pretending interest in the papers on his desk, he didn’t look up again until he heard the office door close with a deceptive gentleness which spoke volumes about the Sentinel’s simmering fury.   
  

Slapping the file down on his desk, Jim turned to grab his and Blair’s coats. “Come on, Chief, we’ve got some work to do” he snapped, aiming a swift glare over his shoulder towards the office.  Blair jumped to his feet with a worried expression on his face, hoping that Jim’s anger wasn’t at him, but fairly sure from the Sentinel’s emotions reaching out across their link that he was at least partly responsible.   
Knowing how much his Guide must be picking up from him, Jim did his utmost to calm himself down as they hurried out of the bullpen. 

  
“Sorry, Chief”, said Jim with a sigh of irritation.  “I simply don’t know why he has to make things so difficult.  Even if it’s true that he wanted to be my Guide – and I’m not doubting your insight, Chief, honest! – I would have thought him to be above this type of pettiness.  If he could have come up with an acceptable reason for keeping us in the office, he would have used it.  I think he’s probably been getting some pressure from upstairs to get me – us – back out on the street where we can do the most good!”   
“It’s OK, Jim, I understand.  I’m just sorry that I’m the cause of the rift between you two. Perhaps it would have been better for you to have broken off the imprinting before it got too set...” and he ducked his head, feeling both gratitude that he had been chosen and guilt that his Sentinel should have had a better guide.   
Correctly reading his Guide’s emotions and line of thought, Jim said “And that’s enough of that, Sandburg!  I wanted you then, and I want you now.  Only you, you hear me?  You belong to me, Chief, and don’t you forget it!”   
And slinging his arm across Blair’s shoulders, they set off for the ME’s office on the first stage of the new investigation into the murder of Abigail Delaney.   
\--------------------------------------

Reaching the door of the morgue, Jim tightened his grip on Blair’s shoulder and drew him to a halt.  He knew that it was very likely that there would be at least one autopsy being carried out, and he guessed correctly that his Guide wouldn’t be too happy at being subjected to the grim reality of the Medical Examiner’s domain. 

“Are you sure you want to come in with me, Chief, because I can always ask Dan to come out here to talk to us when he’s finished”.   
Taking a deep breath, Blair struggled to control his growing sense of unease, although he knew he had no chance of fooling his Sentinel even if his complexion wasn’t getting paler by the second.   
“I’m OK, Jim.  Well, not really, but I guess this won’t be the last time I’ll have to see a medical exam, so I’ll try not to embarrass you too much. It’s not as if I haven’t seen bodies before.  They’re just much older and not usually still juicy!” he finished with a shudder.   
Jim grinned sympathetically at the small figure by his side, appreciating the kid’s attempt at lightening the situation for both of them.   
“Fair enough, Chief” he said. “But if you feel it’s getting too much, just give me the nod and we’ll get you out of there.”   
So saying, he pushed open the door, and gently pushed his Guide into the lab complex.   
  

The sight that greeted them did nothing for Blair’s initial peace of mind, since the ME was just finishing up an autopsy on a young man, who apparently had had a serious collision with some large and unforgiving object. 

  
The ME, a large, middle aged Native American, spotted them and, after asking his assistant to finish up, turned towards the pair, stripping off his latex gloves as he approached.   
“Hey, Ellison!” he greeted Jim.  “And is this the new partner I’ve heard so much about?  Pleased to meet you, kid.  I’m Dan Wolf, Chief Medical Examiner”. And he held his hand out in greeting.   
Blair was thrilled with the man’s pleasant and uncomplicated approach, so took the proffered hand immediately.   
“Hi, Dan, I’m Blair Sandburg” he replied.  “I’m very pleased to meet you.  I know I’m pretty pathetic about viewing fresh bodies, but I’d love to talk sometime about older remains.....”and then suddenly shut down, when a flashback of being punished for speaking out of turn assailed him out of the blue.   
Dan and Jim exchanged unhappy but understanding glances, and Dan immediately did his best to smooth out the unhappy vibes.   
“Hey, not a problem!” he said jovially. “But in the meantime, I hear you want to talk about the slash marks on the chest of a victim from an older case?”   
Taking the out that was offered, Jim replied.  “Yeah, Dan.  It was the Delaney case if you recall.  Abigail Delaney was murdered in her own home, and left with a badly slashed chest, but we couldn’t pin it on her husband, who seemed the most likely suspect.”   
“Well, the body was eventually released for cremation when the husband failed to get convicted, but I kept the relevant photos in the file if you’d like to see them.  I never was happy about the patterning, but had no real reason not to release her.” 

So saying, he turned and headed for his small office, expecting them to follow.   
When Jim and Blair entered the cluttered space, Blair was enchanted by the many Native American artefacts scattered amongst the filing cabinets and bookshelves; so much so that he was able to relax again after his slip up. 

Dan moved to an overstuffed filing cabinet at the back of the room, and came up with a thick manila file, from which he drew several photographs.  Laying them down on the desk in front of the pair, he said “This is what I meant by patterning.  It seems familiar, but I just couldn’t pin it down.”   
“Oh, my!” said Blair, who had taken a good look at the grisly pictures in front of him.   
“I’m pretty sure I know what these are” he said.  “When I saw the photos in the MCU file, they rang a bell with me, but now I’ve seen the full autopsy photos, I’m fairly sure I know what this is.  It’s the Mayan fertility sacrifice I told you about, Jim.  Either Delaney was truly fed up with trying for kids with Abigail, or he’d already got someone else in mind, so sacrificed her for a future family.” 

He was more than relieved when both men nodded in agreement, rather than laughing him out of the room.  Dan looked closely at both Blair and the pictures and said “I think you’re on to something there, young fella.  It’s not a culture I’m familiar with, but it does bear some resemblance to a mid western Native American rite, only that one didn’t involve the death of the marked one, and the marks were painted on instead of cut.” 

“OK” Jim spoke up.  “I’m convinced, Chief, especially since Dan here agrees with you also.  Let’s go and have a word or two with Delaney”.   
“Um, Jim, do you think we could go to the U first?” replied Blair shyly.  “It’s just that I think I know who has been taking the evening anthro classes for the last few years, and she may have some information we could use” and he paused, blushing a little at his presumption.   
“Great idea, Chief!” replied Jim. “I can see a great future for you as a detective – and my partner and Guide” he added for Blair’s ears only.   
Thanking Dan, they left the ME’s office and headed for the parking garage, intending to go to the Rainier campus before the close of office hours.   
  

During the drive to Rainier, Blair brought up a subject that had been bothering him ever since they took on the cold case, although he was still wary of prying too much into his Sentinel’s life just yet.   
Taking a calming breath, he said “Jim, is it OK to ask you something? I mean, about the case?”   
Receiving a nod of agreement and eyebrow raised in question, he continued.   
“I was just wondering why the case was given to the MCU rather than remaining with Homicide.  I mean, I know there are some anomalies here, but I should have thought that it would have been passed over to the Sentinel / Guide pairing of Ralph and Stephanie Smithson.  I’m sure they would have picked up on any hint of guilt on Delaney’s part, even if they didn’t know the significance of the cut marks.”   
“You’d be right, Chief, except that the Smithsons weren’t with the PD at the time.  They only transferred in later, a couple of years after me.”   
Blair sat for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face, then he asked “How many Sentinel / Guide pairings are there in the PD altogether, Jim?  And when did they transfer in?”   
“There’s only two other pairs that I know of at the moment” replied Jim, “and they both work out of the Bayside precinct.  I think they arrived shortly after the Smithsons, come to think of it.  Why do you ask, kid?”   
“Well, it’s just a thought, Jim, but it seems to me that it’s no coincidence that they started to arrive after you came online.  I mean, even unbonded, an alpha sentinel like you would be a strong draw.....”  He tailed off into silence at the stubborn look that had settled on his Sentinel’s face.   
“I’m sorry, Jim, truly, I didn’t mean to annoy you!”   
With a sigh, Jim relaxed a little.  “S’OK, kid. I know you just want to find out as much as possible about me and this sentinel thing.  I don’t blame you really, but I don’t like it.  I’m kind of a private person.  I’d ‘ve thought you’d have guessed by now!” he added, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit, as he could easily see the mortified expression on his Guide’s face.   
Blair nodded, relieved that he hadn’t upset Jim even more, but wondered if he dare ask Director Kingsley at the Sentinel / Guide Dept for more information.  He decided against it almost immediately when he caught the frown that still lingered on the sentinel’s face, and kept quiet for the rest of the trip.   
  

When they pulled up outside the Anthro building, Hargrove Hall, Blair had a fair idea of which office they needed if it was indeed the same professor taking the Summer School class he had in mind.  He therefore led the way to a light and airy office on the second floor, with a nameplate reading ‘Dr Charlotte Bristow’ on the door.   
Knocking, they heard a pleasant, deeper female voice say “enter!” so, opening the door, Jim pushed his Guide gently into the room in front of him. 

The professor standing behind the desk was an older lady, a little plump but fairly tall (taller than Blair, anyway, Jim noted.  He smiled to himself as he glanced at the kid, who stood barely five foot seven inches in his stockinged feet.) 

“How can I help you gentlemen?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the proferred IDs.   
Jim replied, saying that during the course of some enquiries, it appeared that a person they wished to question may have attended an anthropology Summer School adult education class about the Mayan culture, and he would be grateful if she could confirm this for them.   
Head tilted to one side, she looked first at Jim, then at Blair.  “I know you, don’t I, child?” she said kindly.  “Aren’t you Blair Sandburg, Eli Stoddard’s child prodigy?  I think you came to my course when you first arrived, didn’t you?  Asked lots of questions, as I recall!  What brings you here with the Detective?” 

Blushing furiously, Blair stammered a confirmation, but was saved from further embarrassment by Jim’s intervention. 

  
“Blair’s working with me now, as he’s my bonded Guide.  I’m hoping that he’ll have the chance to continue his studies in some shape or form before too long though.  Now, this person we’re looking into was a Mr Albert Delaney.  He would have attended your class about four years ago.” 

  
Dragging her attention back to the Detective, she nodded crisply.  “Let me look at my database, Sentinel Detective Ellison.  If this man came to my classes, I’ll have it on the system” and she sat in front of her PC and entered a few key strokes.  Scrolling down the pages, she said “yes, here it is!  An Albert Delaney did attend the classes – I remember him now, always sat at the back, but very interested in the subject.  Asked a lot of questions, but not as many as young Blair here – not as argumentative either!” she added with a wry smile, which caused Blair’s blush to deepen further.   
Smiling at his Guide’s bowed head, Jim thanked the professor -“call me Lottie!” – and steered Blair towards the door, to Dr Bristow’s cheerful farewell.   
  

“Hey, Chief, looks like you were right on the nail with your suggestion!  Now all we’ve got to do is figure out how it ties in with the case.  Well done, kid!”  and he squeezed the shoulder beneath his hand.   
Blair peered up at him, blushing again, but this time in shy pleasure at the compliment.   
  

Returning to the truck, Jim looked at the file before starting up, as he wanted to get Delaney’s home and work addresses.  The home address was in a nicer suburb a way out from the city centre, whilst Delaney’s work place was near the docks, as he was now the owner/manager of the Castle Lumber and Shipping Company, Inc.   
Deciding to try the home address first to get some idea of the Delaney life-style, they set out for the suburbs. 

  
Blair stayed pretty quiet during the drive, still mulling over the alpha sentinel ‘draw’ that he was convinced was occurring, and also happily hugging Jim’s compliment to him.  He so wanted to be worthy of his Sentinel, and was determined to do his best as a partner at work as well as at home.   
  

When they pulled up outside the well-kept two-story villa, they were greeted at the door by a pretty young woman, obviously pregnant, and holding a toddler in her arms.   
After checking their IDs, she stood aside to let them in, and put the child down.  The toddler, a small boy of around two years old, homed in immediately on Blair, who crouched down to his level.  The young woman, who had introduced herself as Miriam Delaney, apologised and made to pick the kid up, but Blair smiled at her and offered to play with the little boy while Jim asked his questions – a suggestion which went down well with both mother and detective.  So saying, he settled down cross-legged on the carpet, and the toddler, Petey, climbed straight into his lap clutching a cloth book which he demanded Blair read to him.  Blair happily obliged, knowing that the sound of his voice would help ground his Sentinel so that Jim could fully utilise his senses during the conversation. 

It turned out that Miriam had been Delaney’s PA before Abigail’s death, and, although she truthfully stated that there had been no affair with her then boss, he had turned to her after his wife’s murder, and she had fallen for him.  They had married as quickly as possible after a short period of mourning, and she had become pregnant with Petey almost immediately.  Jim could sense she was telling the truth when she told him how she had actually liked Abigail, and had commiserated with the older woman when the doctors told her that she was barren.  According to Miriam, Albert was really supportive of his late wife, who was the only child of Ben and Mary Castle, killed together in a freak car accident.  Ben Castle had started the business and left it to Abigail and Albert, who had taken the position of manager a few years previously, and then wooed and won the boss’s daughter. 

Everything was adding up just a little too well, thought Jim, especially when the talkative Miriam happily admitted it was her evidence that had provided Albert’s alibi on the night of his wife’s murder.  According to Miriam, Albert was working late at the office, and was still there when she left at around 9.30 pm.  Since the ME’s estimated time of death for Abigail was between 9.00 and 10.00 pm, it seemed unlikely that Delaney could have gotten home in time to commit the murder.  Even though under questioning Miriam had eventually been unable to swear as to the exact time she left the office, and admitted that her boss wasn’t in her presence the whole time, since she had a small side office, the defence had claimed there was enough reasonable doubt to acquit Delaney.   
Thanking Mrs Delaney for her cooperation, Jim helped Blair to his feet, much to the disgust of Petey, who was apparently besotted with his new playmate, and they left the young mother to drive to the Castle Lumber Company offices.   
  

In the truck, Jim told Blair what he had sensed from the young woman, and that he was convinced she was innocent of any wrong-doing – just a somewhat naive and trusting girl ripe for falling into Delaney’s clutches.    
Blair nodded, and added somewhat sadly that, if it really was a case of Delaney murdering his first wife, the fertility rite sure seemed to have worked well for Miriam!   
“Yep, you can say that again” agreed Jim.  “Old Albert must be rubbing his hands with glee to have one son already and another kid on the way!  Now all we’ve got to do is work on the time question, to see if we can fit him into the frame convincingly.  I think the motive is pretty obvious after all.  He gets the company and an heir or two to carry it on.”   
  

It was fairly late in the afternoon when they arrived at the company offices, which stood to one side of a large warehouse where the lumber was stored. Jim started sneezing as soon as they pulled up as he got a nose-full of pine scent from the freshly-cut logs, so that Blair had to spend some minutes talking him through dialling down his sense of smell.   
“Thanks, Chief” he said, once his breathing was more or less back to normal.  “I should know better than to take a huge sniff like that.  Good job I’ve got you to sort me out, kid!” and he looped his arm round Blair’s shoulders as they approached the office doors. 

The interior of the office building was clean but fairly sparse, with just the necessary office equipment and few frills.  Delaney’s office had his name in gold lettering on the door, and it stood to the right hand side of the main entrance. The reception desk and small rear office was directly in front of the main door, and Jim quickly saw that if the layout had remained unchanged since the murder, Delaney would have been spotted easily from the reception area, but that he could have left the building unnoticed if Miriam, as his then PA, had been busy in the small back room.   
  

At this time in the afternoon, the reception area was empty, so Jim and Blair knocked and entered Delaney’s office without delay.   
The man in question was seated behind a large, fairly uncluttered desk, and he looked up in some surprise at his visitors.  He hadn’t changed that much from the ‘mug shots’ in the police file.  Tall, maybe Jim’s height, and broad shouldered, he was beginning to run to fat, although he still looked strong and fairly fit.  In his late forties, his thick dark hair was receding slightly, and greying at the temples, and his face was still tanned and handsome in a rather hard-featured way. 

  
Seeing the ID held out in front of him, the half-smile of welcome swiftly changed to a glare as he rose to his feet.  Blair felt immediately intimidated by the large presence and dark aura he could read from the angry man, and he moved closer to Jim’s side and stepped slightly behind the Sentinel.  Immediately sensing his Guide’s nervousness, Jim moved even more in front of Blair to block Delaney’s view, at the same time noticing that there appeared to be a fire exit in the corner of the room, partially hidden by tall filling cabinets. ‘Yet another way the guy could have slipped out’, he thought, and dragged his attention quickly back to the man in question. 

  
“We’re here to ask you a couple of questions about your wife’s murder, sir, as it seems that there are a few new leads to follow up on.  I’m sure you’ll want to be kept up to speed on our enquiries?” he continued, blithely ignoring the splutters of indignation his words provoked.   
Changing tack abruptly, he said “What do you know about Mayan fertility rites, Mr Delaney?  Do you think they helped Miriam at all?  You’re a lucky man to have such a fertile young wife.  Did you enjoy the evening classes, by the way?  The professor said you asked a lot of questions.....” and that was as far as he got before the man launched himself at the pair with a howl of fury. 

Too late Jim saw the heavy paperweight thrown at his head, and he went down, stunned as the object hit his forehead.  Blair yelped and staggered back as his Sentinel fell at his feet, and stared wide-eyed at the raging man advancing murderously towards him, hands stretched out in front of him like claws.  Terrified that he and Jim were going to be killed, he held out his hand in a warding gesture and pushed out with his fear and denial, to see Delaney stop dead and clutch at his head in consternation just before collapsing to the floor unconscious.   
Barely giving Delaney another thought, Blair dropped down to stroke Jim’s face, murmuring, “oh, please be alright! Please wake up Jim, please!”  Pulling himself together a bit, he grabbed Jim’s cell phone in shaky hands and dialled 911.  When he was answered, he stammered out “O o o officer down!  Send b b b backup, Castle’s Lumber Company...Please h h hurry!”  Then, dropping the phone, he went back to stroking Jim’s face, and pleading quietly with him to wake up. 

What seemed like hours later, although it was in fact only about ten minutes, he heard the first of the police cruisers pull into the yard, closely followed by an ambulance.  “I i i in here!” he called out, not leaving his Sentinel’s side.    
Seconds later, two uniforms burst in, closely followed by H and Rafe.  Blair was so grateful that it was someone he knew, he said “That man, Delaney, threw a paperweight at Jim and knocked him out.  Please look at him!” this to the EMTs who had entered. 

  
“Come on, kid” said H gently. “Move aside a bit so they can get a good look, OK?”  He didn’t attempt to pull Blair away completely as he was well aware of the mutual protective feelings shared by Sentinel / Guide pairs, so settled for crouching beside the distraught young man to offer his support while the EMTs checked Jim over. 

Rafe in the meantime checked Delaney, who was moaning and trying to sit up.  “Don’t let him get us!” cried Blair “he tried to kill us!”  With a nod, Rafe cuffed the still groggy man, and pulled him none-too-gently to his feet.  “Take him downtown for booking” he told the uniforms.  “We’ll stay with Ellison and Sandburg.”  Giving him a quick smile of gratitude, Blair turned his attention back to his Sentinel, who was being placed on a backboard prior to being loaded into the ambulance.   
Well aware of the protocols concerning injured Sentinels and Guides, the EMTs made no comment when Blair climbed in beside the gurney and held Jim’s hand, still maintaining his quiet words to his unconscious partner. 

The journey to Cascade General was accomplished swiftly, and the ambulance pulled in to the emergency bay.  Rafe and H, who had followed behind, walked quickly up to Blair and told him they would get back to the PD to question Delaney and inform Simon of the incident.  Blair nodded distractedly, and trotted off behind the gurney which was being taken to ER.   
“Looks like the kid pulled his freaky power stunt again to protect Jim” said H, scratching his head.  “Yep” replied Rafe. “It’s certainly a useful trick to have up your sleeve, hey?”  “Just hope Banks is more appreciative this time around” answered his partner, and they returned to the car to follow up on the questioning of Jim and Blair’s suspect.   
\-----------------------------------

What seemed like hours later to Blair, who hadn’t ceased in his whispered pleas to Jim to wake up, Dr Stevens gently shook his shoulder to attract his attention.   
“Well, young man” he said with a soothing smile.  “The pair of you’re determined to make me earn my keep, aren’t you?”   
“Oh, Dr Stevens, I’m so glad it’s you...Jim got hit by a paperweight and he’s been unconscious for hours....!”   
“Whoa, there, Blair, it’s OK.  I’ve been brought up to speed on the incident.  Now we’ll just make sure your Sentinel’s head is as hard as I believe it to be.”  And with that, he gently touched the injured man’s forehead, and felt the good-sized lump already in place.  “We’ll be taking Jim down for a head scan shortly, but I think you’ll find that he’s already coming round.”   
As he finished speaking, there was a low moan from the gurney, and a mumbled “blaiiiiir, where aaaare youuu?” 

Blair reached around the doctor, and grasped Jim’s hand again, peering into the bleary blue eyes of his Sentinel. “Oh man!  Oh Jim, you had me so scared, man.  I thought he’d killed you...I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault.....!” 

  
“Huh?  Just how’d you figure that, Chief? came the laboured response. 

  
“It was me who came up with the fertility idea!  If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have been at Delaney’s office, and Delaney wouldn’t have gone nuts and attacked you....!” 

“Whoa, Chief” said Jim, slightly more aware now, but with a splitting headache, “Police officer, remember?  Goes with the turf, kid.  Now, get the good doctor to give me something for the headache, and we’ll get out of here.” 

“Not so fast, young man!” said Dr Stevens sternly.  “Before we get to kick you two out onto the street again, I’m going to order a head scan for you to make sure there’s no real damage.  You’ll have a concussion for sure, so I’d prefer to keep you in overnight.  Ah, ah aaah!” he continued, cutting off any potential argument, “Young Blair here can stay in your room with you, so you’ve no need to worry on that account.  I dare say your Captain Banks will be here shortly to check up on you, so let’s get this show on the road and get you down to X ray. Coming, Blair?”  And he moved off without waiting for another word of complaint. 

With nothing left but to follow the doctor, Blair walked alongside the gurney as an orderly pushed it to the elevator.  As they walked, he whispered instructions to Jim to dial back on the pain, and the resulting relief was plain to see on Jim’s face.  “Thanks again, Chief.  You’re getting plenty of practice today, if nothing else!”  And then was saddened to see the fear and shame flit across the boy’s face, as if he had been the cause of everything.  

“Stop that right now!” he muttered sternly.  “You will NOT blame yourself, and you WILL congratulate the pair of us for getting a guilty man arrested, OK?”  And with that, he dozed off naturally, still holding Blair’s hand.   
  

After a couple of head scans (which Jim slept through) they were taken up to a private room in the Sentinel / Guide ward, where Jim was made comfortable on a better-than-usual hospital bed.  A cot was brought in for Blair, along with clean scrubs to change into, and sentinel friendly toiletries for their use.  Dr Stevens left after checking his still sleeping patient’s vitals, and, quietly comforting Blair, and telling him not to worry, he arranged for some food to be brought in for the pair of them once Jim woke again.   
\-----------------------  
 _Back at the PD:_

Rafe and H high fived each other, grinning in mutual congratulations, having finished the Delaney interrogation.  Even with a lawyer present, Delaney couldn’t stop railing against Jim and Blair for their interference, since he had long believed that he’d not only gotten away with Abigail’s murder, but he’d gained full ownership of her company and a young, if somewhat air-headed, wife and children to boot. 

  
Boastfully crowing about how easy it had been to run the Castle’s car off the road on a winter’s night, he almost preened with his success at taking over the company. 

Not heeding his lawyer’s attempts to calm him, he ranted about the fertility sacrificial rite, and how it was his right as a married man to ensure his progeny survived to carry on his name and business.  He continued by describing how easy it was to hoodwink his PA (later his new wife) into thinking he’d been in the office all the time, whilst actually slipping unnoticed out of the fire exit, having disabled the alarm. He performed the deed while Abigail slept, heavily sedated, having drunk the sleeping tablet laced fresh lemonade he’d prepared especially for her that lunchtime. 

Being well aware of the chance of leaving trace evidence behind, he’d taken the precaution of wearing a full protective suit, which he disposed of in the warehouse boiler room the following day, and even took the opportunity of a having quick shower in the company’s changing room while his pretty but not too bright PA played with her files and typing.  

Throwing up his hands in despair, the lawyer gave up on trying to shut his client up, and simply shook his head ruefully at the two detectives, before closing up his briefcase and heading out. 

  
The confession was being typed up as they made their way up to report in to Captain Banks, and, once signed, Delaney was on his way to lock up, this time for good.   


_Cascade General, Sentinel / Guide Ward._

Simon Banks strode down the corridor towards the nurses’ station, on his way to visiting his best Sentinel Detective and unconventional partner. 

Having been brought fully up to speed with Jim and Blair’s investigation and its outcome by H and Rafe, he knew he was going to have to suck it up and make himself tolerate the new partnership, which had proved so effective in such a short time.  Galling though it might be, he now accepted that the young Guide’s intuition had played a major part in closing the case, and, as a fundamentally decent man, he knew he had to make the effort to contain his revulsion for the boy’s recent past.  After all, it wasn’t the kid’s fault that he’d been coveted by a sadistic criminal, and Simon was just going to have to learn to overlook the part that the kidnapping had played in traumatising the boy. 

  
He wasn’t stupid enough to believe it would be all sweetness and light from now on, but he was prepared to give it his best shot.  It was either that, or lose what promised to be the best Sentinel / Guide pairing Cascade had known in recent years.   
Reaching the door to Jim’s room, he straightened his coat, and, taking a deep breath, gently pushed the door open.  Firmly squashing down on the jealous reaction threatening to choke him, he took in the vision before him.  

Blair, dressed in scrubs again (and didn’t he seem to have worn them almost every other day since his rescue?) was snuggled up to Jim’s side, apparently asleep. Someone had thoughtfully put the rail up so he wouldn’t roll off the bed, and his curly head was tucked firmly into Jim’s neck.   
Jim, on the other hand was awake, although obviously drowsy, and his arm was draped comfortingly around the boy’s slender form. 

  
“Captain – come in” he whispered quietly.  “Don’t wake him” he continued, stroking the kid’s back with his free hand.   
Simon harrumphed quietly, and slid into the room where he sat on the single visitor’s chair next to the bed. 

  
“Rafe and H have finished interrogating Delaney” he said, “and the man has confessed to everything.  Seems he was skirting the edge of madness after all – really thought the Anthro class was giving him the idea – and permission- to rid himself of a barren wife and gain a new one who could give him the kids he wanted.  The kid was right all along”, he added grudgingly. 

Jim nodded in agreement.  “I know you don’t want to hear it, Simon,” he said “but he truly is the best thing that has happened to me, and, if you’ll give him a chance, I know you’ll see that too, eventually.  He’s going to be wary and skittish for a long time to come, and may never get back to what he once was, but we’re going to give it our best shot, and we’re in it for life, Captain.  I don’t want to lose your friendship, Simon, and I don’t really want to transfer to another department.  Can we try to make this work? Because if not, we’ll go to somewhere we’re accepted for what we are”. 

  
“You always did tell it like it is, Ellison” sighed Simon.  “I don’t want to agree, but you’re right.  I’ve been digging my heels in because I believe you could have done better, but” he continued, holding up his hand to stave off Jim’s rejoinder “that’s not the point now, is it?  You’re fully bonded, and I have to accept that.  All I can say is that I’m going to do my best to take the kid as he is, and not look for problems before they happen.  I’ll be off now, and I’ll see you both tomorrow, once the Doc’s given you clearance.  Take care, Jim, - of him also” he finished, with a wry smile and nod at the sleeping Guide. 

“Will do, Captain, and thanks.”  And with that, Jim closed his eyes and drifted off again into a deep and healing sleep, holding closely the most important person in the world to him.   
**The End – (for now).**

  
_BTW, I made up the Mayan fertility ritual, but who knows, there may actually be a similar one out there somewhere...! (Shudders)_   


End file.
